Undead Love
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Brianna Emerald Gilbert was born in March and is the youngest of the Gilbert's. She has been seeing the Mikaelsons in her dreams since she was little and knows all about the supernatural world. She hates how Elena has become so selfish and puts herself on a pedestal. She is mates with the Mikaelson brothers. Jeremy/ Rebekah Mikaelsons Brothers/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Vampire Diaries story! LOL, I am having a blast with all these new story ideas for the show.**

 **This one will have Elena bashing in it as I cannot stand how she is acting so damn selfish. So bashing her will be fun. Also, Jeremy will be paired with Rebekah as I think they would be absolutely adorable together. I also am visualize Brianna as Willow Shields when she had short hair!**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Word Count: 1,084**

Brianna's P.O.V.

 _I sat in a stunning open horses grazing. The breeze is warm and flowers are blooming in a multitude of vibrant colors. " Hello Elskan." I turned in excitement, " Lijah!" I ran to him, jumping in his arms and snuggling myself against him. " When are you all coming? I am tired of seeing you in just my dreams." I pouted up at his taller frame as he smiled down at me fondly. " I shall arrive first, little one. Then Klaus shall with Kol and Finn. Once our father is destroyed we will all be awake and can be with you." I smiled in delight and then heard someone clearing their throat._

 _I turned from Elijah to see the others smiling at me- well Finn smiling whilst Kol and Klaus smirked, the little shits. I felt my smile broaden as I had my mates all with me for a small amount of time. I ran over to them and gave them all hugs, I nestled against Finn afterwards as we all sat in the fields. I was admiring the horses but could feel their eyes on me. " It is always so pretty here but I can't say that I will really miss this as I will finally be able to be around you all awake soon."_

" _Soon, our love, you will be able to sleep and wake up next to us."_

 _I smiled up at Finn who kissed the crown of my temple. I frowned as I felt like I was being shaken. I sighed with a pout, " ugh, she's waking me up. It has not been_ _ **nearly**_ _long enough for me!" They smiled sadly and gave me quick hugs and kisses as goodbyes before I awoke._

" What Elena? Do you always have to ruin my delightful dreams?" Elena frowned at my snippyness though she has become used to it these past few months. " Come on, you need to get ready for school." She smiled at me though I could see the agitation at my attitude simmering just beneath the surface. She acts like I don't know what she has been up to. Stefan, Damon, and her have gotten Katherine locked in the tomb and it is the night of a dance. I have seen her ogling at Damon whilst hugging Stefan and it disgusts me. She claims she isn't like Katherine but she is worse- she hides this arrogance and self righteousness behind her faux innocence.' I can't wait till she gets what is coming for her.'

I got dressed in faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a cute kitten on it pairing it with my waist length leather jacket and my black combat boots. I brushed my hair and put on a bit of lipgloss on my lips and mascara on my eyelashes then I was ready to go. When school was over, I sighed in relief. I seriously did not want to do this dance but Aunt jenna said I need to go. I made sure my hair was pin straight and did a black smokey eye makeup and paired it with a deep matte maroon lipstick. I then slipped on my maroon colored dress. It looped around my neck and it was a backless dress. It was floor length with a slit that went to my mid thigh and I slid on a pair of golden heels.

When I arrived to the dance everyone stared at me in awe. I rolled my eyes and immediately looked for some alcohol knowing Elena would look for me and tell me that I should dress like this. She can kiss my ass for all I care. She has become someone I hate, not my big sister who would hold my hand as we crossed the street or played hopscotch together. She showed up later on with both of the Salvatore's and I couldn't help but pity them as they were being dragged around by her. She saw me later on in the night and rushed to me, dragging me out of the building and to her car. " I can't _believe_ you would dress like this! Do you know how trashy look?!" I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes. " Please, like you really care. You just hate that someone besides you turned everyone's head." A man showed up and knocked her out before he came at me- doing the same.

When I awoke I saw that my hands were tied up and we were in a dirty old house. Elena was arguing with our kidnappers and that honestly didn't surprise me. " He's here." I heard one guy say. He started freaking out and when I heard them say Elijah's name I couldn't help but feel giddy. The girl, Rose, went to go meet with him and a few minutes later he appeared. He was dressing in a suit and his eyes shined when they landed on me. I could feel the heat of his gaze before he turned to Elena.

" human, impossible." I ducked my head and grinned a little as I knew this meant that Nik would be here soon. There was a crash and I scowled. Of course _they_ would come for their precious Elena. Ugh they make me wanna vomit out my spleen. Elijah vamp sped to me and grabbed my arm holding onto me and he then grabbed Elena as well. Stefan and Damon split up to trick Elijah and Rose was holding Elena and I as Eli dealt with them.

In the end, Damon used a coat rack as a stake and pinned Elijah to the wall when he staked him. He believed that Elijah was dead and Rose left. Trevor would have followed had he not been decapitated by my handsome suit wearing mate. " I will stay and see what I can find on him about Klaus. You guys go ahead and take Elena home. I will call you with anything I find." They nodded and left and I heard the rumbling of the engine as they left. I sat and crossed my legs as I waited for Elijah to reawaken. He did in about an hour. I watched as the grey pigment faded to his normal skin tone and he lifted his head. He pulled out the stake and rolled his shoulders as he huffed in agitation. I smiled and stood up, walking to him as he watched me like a predator would eye its prey.

" Hello Handsome."

" Hello Elskan."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so freaking happy you guys love this so far! Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! To the guest that asked about the brother code: yes there would normally be a brother code kind of play but since they are the Original Vampires, it is not odd for them. They were aware that some of them might share a mate but they were all surprised to find that all four of them shared the same mate. it isn't uncommon for vampire siblings to share a mate either as the mate bond is completely different from a normal relationship. Brianna completes them in ways no other will be able to and they complete her as well.**

 **Anywho, on with the story!**

 **Word Count: 1.550**

Brianna's P.o.V.

When I reached him he pulled me flush to his body. I sighed in content, feeling sparks dancing across my exposed skin as his warm hand rested on my lower back. " You look ravishing, astin." I smiled up at him. " thank you 'Lijah. Dashing as always in your suits." He chuckled at my cheekiness.

" I am glad that you're finally here."

" As am I Elskan, as am I. Let us go now. You do not need to stay with the doppelganger if you do not wish to." I smiled up at him, gratitude on my face. " thank fuck. If I have to see her with those idiots again all ogling eachother then I feel like I will rip out my own eyes." He shook his head as he leaned down, placing a gentle and warm kiss upon my temple. He walked by me, hand still resting on my back as we walked to his car.

He, like the gentleman he is, held the passenger car door open for me and closed it after I was seated. He started the car, and drove. He held my smaller hand in his larger, calloused one as his other hand held the steering wheel. " Niklaus is already at the house astin." I grinned widely, " Really?" He nodded, glancing to me before looking back to the road. When we arrived to the house I gasped in awe of it. It was a large mansion made of both stone and wood. There were quite a few windows showing that there was a lot of natural lighting. I saw a black Escalade sitting in the drive as well and Elijah parked his BMW beside it. " Is Rebekah awake yet? I'd love to have a sister. One who **actually** cares and wants to spend time with me." Elijah chuckled, " He wanted to wait till we got you here before we woke her."

Elijah got out of the car and vamp sped to my side, opening the door for me and holding out a hand to help me out. We both knew I did not need it but old habits definitely die hard with the Mikaelson family. He led me into the parlor as I looked around in awe. " Nik outdid himself on this one, Eli. This house is stunning."

" Thank you love." I turned around and gasped as I saw my hybrid standing there with that smirk of his on his face, a dimple revealed as his blue green eyes shined. " Nik!" I rushed to him and hugged him as he chuckled, " hello little wolf." I pulled away slightly as he started to rub my back with his thumbs as his hands rest on my exposed back. " Hi Nik. I am glad you're finally here." He leaned down and nuzzled my neck affectionately as Elijah watched with a fond smile, glad he and his brothers found their mate.

" Let me show you around, love. Why don't you take off those death traps you call heels?" I laughed at that but removed my heels nonetheless. I set them by the door and held Nik's hand as he led me through the house. I loved the library/study as they already stoked it with a ton of books. A guilty pleasure of mine is reading. It had a large fireplace and two love seats across from each other. There was a small table beside each couch that had a lamp on them and in the middle of the couches sat a small coffee table. On the other side of the library sat a large mahogany desk, obviously a word desk. Surround the fireplace were bookshelves stocked with books just begging for me to delve into.

The next room we went to was the kitchen and I squealed. He and Elijah both broke into wide grins at my delight. The kitchen was HUGE! It had plenty of counter space with an island in the middle of it for more space to place dishes. It was fully stocked with the latest cooking appliances and I could not wait to bake in it. The dining room was connected and held a large oak table with chairs lined up neatly. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging above it and on the back wall was nothing but windows showcasing the trees outside. The bedroom all had the same basic setup of a large, California king size canopy bed, a fur rug lying at the base of the bed on the floor, a fireplace, large windows, and a small sitting area close to the fireplace. The bathrooms had large tubs that could fit 6 people inside of them that had stone around it, in one corner and on the opposite side had the shower. The shower was equally large and there was a large sink counter space and a large sink above it on the wall.

When we went back to the parlor room/living room, Nik sat on one side of me whilst Elijah sat on the other side. I nestled myself between them, sighing in content. "It's gonna be so fun telling my sister and her gang of annoyances all about this when we go to get my stuff. Ugh." Nik chuckled at my sarcasm as he kissed the side of my head. " Do not worry, love. If you want, one or both of us will go with you to get your things." I smiled up at him, " Thank you Nik. That means alot to me. Hopefully Jer won't be mad at me about this. I mean, I am sure he has seen the horrid changes in our so called sister and he will hopefully understand me not wanting to stay with her anymore."

" How about you go with our sister, hm? You two can go shopping so all you will need is grab things that are very valuable to you." I nodded, " Sounds like a good plan to me, Nik. Although I don't want you guys buying me stuff all the time ya know. I won't have myself feeling like a freaking gold digger to you guys." Nik huffed, " Love, we will buy you everything we want to buy you. We want to spoil you so let us." I groaned, knowing this was an argument I would not win. " Fine." I pouted, crossing my arms as I lost the argument. They both chuckled pulling my arms apart and both holding one of my hands. I smiled as I felt their larger hands engulfing my own, spreading warmth up my arms and to my heart from the sweet small sign of affection.

Nik stood up and motioned for me to follow. We went downstairs to a locked up part of the cellar where he put in a code and opened the door. I saw a few coffins and knew what he was doing. He went to one and opened it, revealing a stunning blonde with wavy hair. This was Rebekah, their little sister and hopefully my new sister- if she will have me that is. He pulled out a slender dagger and moments afterwards she awoke. She glared at Nik as he held his hands up in surrender, " Now, now sister. Let us not focus on the past. I want you to be happy sister. Just as Elijah, Kol, Finn, and I have become. We have found our mate sister." She stopped short on what she was about to say to him. " R-really? You have truly found your mate? A- WHAT? You all **share** a mate?!

I took that moment to step forward, " Hello Rebekah. It is nice to finally meet you." She stared at me for a few moments before she went over to me and, surprising her brothers, hugged me. " So glad I am not the only girl now." I smiled after getting over my shock, hugging her back, " I think we will get along just fine, Rebekah." She pulled back from the hug and grinned-looking much like Kol when he is planning some mischief. " So, new sister of mine. Have you moved in yet?" I shook my head, " Nope, but would you like to come with me to go collect things I have sentimental value for before shopping?"

" I like the way you think. Let me change and we shall go be on our way."

" I will meet you at the front door then." She nodded and vamp sped and Nik stared in awe. " Little wolf, you amaze me. I thought she would put up quite the fight at us having found our mate." I grinned as I walked to him, " I know but I am glad she didn't." He nodded and a few moments later Rebekah and I were heading to my house. When we arrived Jeremy rushed to the door, opening it and barrelling to me, engulfing me in a hug as Rebekah stared at my brother in awe. " God, sis, don't do that! I was worried sick, sis. Please don't stay behind like that again. Did you find anything on him?" He took a moment to stop and catch his breath and as he glanced to Rebekah he stared at her, bug eyed and mouth gaping. Rebekah collected herself as she slowly walked to him, placed a hand on his cheek and mumbled, " _It's you._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited the story! I hope you enjoy the next part!!!**

 **Word count: 1,263**

Brianna's P.O.V.

I looked between Jeremy and Rebekah before a wide grin spread across my face. " No way!" Jeremy looked at me confused, " What?"

" You two are mates! Oh that means you can come with us then!!"

Jeremy tilted his head, kind of like a confused puppy, and furrowed his brow. " Her name is Rebekah Mikaelson. And you two are mates. I am mates with her brothers, two of them being Klaus and Elijah." Jeremy looked like an owl with his wide eyes as he worked on processing this new information. "WHAT?!" We looked behind jeremy to see Elena standing there with both Stefan and Damon on the stairs behind her. She walked over to us and slapped me. My head flew to the side and I blinked in shock.

I turned my head back to face her slowly and placed a hand on my stinging cheek. I blinked owlishly at her for a few moments. Rebekah stepped forward and grabbed Elena's throat. " How dare you touch her! Much less hit her!!" Jeremy looked to our 'sister' in horror. " How could you do that to your little sister Elena?! No, you aren't our sister anymore. You're a complete stranger!" Elena blinked in shock at Jeremy for he had moved to stand by me, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder. " We are going inside, packing our shit, and never seeing you willingly again."

Elena burst into fake tears- she not getting her way at keeping us wherever she wants us to be. Damon and Stefan stepped out of the way and to let us pass through and Rebekah stood with a smirk on her face. Elena screeched in shock and frustration at the Salvatore's for letting us do this to her. " Stefan! How can you stand there and let them do this?!" Damon rolled his eyes at her fit as Jeremy and I were inside- grabbing only what really meant alot to us. " They are mates Elena. That is sacred. You don't fuck with that unless you want to fucking die."

When I walked into my old room I looked around and felt my lip quirk slightly at some of the pictures I had on the wall. Pictures of us when we were kids. I pulled those down and put them in the small photo album I had. I grabbed some of my stuffed animals I have had since I was a child- one being a snow white bear that I was given by our grandparents when I was born and packed all that into two duffle bags. I looked around once more and stopped short as I looked to my bedside table, on it was a golden framed picture of us when we were younger with our parents at a county fair. I smiled at the memory and grabbed it, putting into one of the bags before turning around to see Jeremy at the door. " ready little sister?" I nodded my head and we grasped each other's hands as we headed back out of the house. " we will call Jenna and let her know."

Damon and Stefan nodded, " Congrats on finding your mates." I smiled softly to them, " thanks. Come on Bekah, let's go take the stuff to the house then we can go shopping. Unless you want to spend some time with Jeremy here." I nudged jeremey as I said that with a quirky little grin on my face as he blushed. She nodded, " Come on, let's go to the house then." We got into the car and as soon as we left I burst into laughter. " Did you see her face Bekah?! That was absolutely hilarious!!" Bekah snorted in amusement as we quickly got back to the house. Jeremy's jaw dropped, " THIS is where you were sis?" I nodded my head in response as we got out and headed inside. Elijah frowned as he saw Jeremy. " Little one, why is your brother here?" I flushed slightly at the nickname and Klaus smirked at that.

" Well we have found out that Jeremy here is Bekah's mate." Elijah and Klaus blinked surprised. " Who would have thought that both of our mates, sister, are part of the same family." Bekah smiled in response, glad to see that her brothers seemed happy for her. " Come along Jeremy, you can stay with me in my room." He nodded and kissed the top of my head. " I am sorry that Elena hit you sis. I know you didn't want me to start anything so I didn't."

" Thanks Jer-bear."

He nodded again flashing me a smile as he followed Bekah up the stairs. I walked over to Elijah and Klaus and stood between them as they turned to where they had me pressed against them both, Klaus at my back and Elijah at my front. " What did he mean by you being hit, love?" I sighed at Klaus' question. " Elena slapped me when she heard me telling Jeremy about him being mates with Bekah and about me being mates with you all." They both growled, their vampire sides flaring in possessiveness and anger at me being harmed in anyway. I reached up placing one hand on Elijah's cheek and the other in Klaus' hair as he nuzzled my neck. " I am fine. We are almost free of her."

" I am going to kill her slowly."

Elijah rumbled in response, seeming to agree with his little brother on Elena's fate. I rolled my eyes, " You need her for your curse Nik." He huffed against my throat and started to pepper small kisses along my neck. I relaxed into their arms and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. " we will go shopping tomorrow, astin. You need your rest." I nodded, not going to argue as I was feeling quite tired. " Can we all stay together?"

" of course we will, love."

" Whatever you wish for elskan."

I smiled as Elijah carried me up bridal style to one of the bedrooms and placed me softly onto the bed, it feeling like I was sitting on a cloud. I smiled up at them and slid off my dress, being in my underwear as I lifted the blankets and burrowed myself into the pillows. Nik smirked, keeping eye contact with me as he slowly took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, and pants before he crawled in next to me. Elijah slid off his suit jacket and undid his shirt and I watched as the muscles rippled in his arms as he pulled it off, revealing a toned abdomen and muscular arms. He then undid his belt and pants removing them as well as his shoes. He crawled into the bed on the other side and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on Nik's chest as he also put an arm around me and Elijah leaned over me to give me a soft kiss goodnight. I smiled against his lips, this being the first time we kissed outside of the dreamscape.

I hummed against his lips, they being warm and soft against my own. I kissed back and his arms tightened around my waist. He pulled away almost reluctantly as I grinned up at him. I turned my head back to Nik who was watching me with a hooded expression. He leaned down and kissed me as well, his plush lips molding against my own and his stubble tickled me. I giggled as I pulled away, " goodnight, boys." I snuggled against them both and sighed, feeling comfort for the first time since our parents died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I love seeing that you guys like it and want more. Again, I would like to apologize for how long it is taking me to post new chapters as I do not have a new laptop and am doing this on my phone. I promise updates will come more often when I get a new laptop.**

 **Word Count: 1,266**

Brianna's P.O.V.

Birds chirping is the sound that I awoke to the next morning. I felt a pair of arms holding me around my waist and felt pressure on my hips from an arm slung across them. I opened my eyes with a sigh as I saw that Elijah was the one cradling me in his arms and Nik was the one who had his head on my stomach and was holding onto my hips as he nuzzled my abdomen in his sleep. His nuzzling caused a giggle to escape me sleepily and that made Nik stir.

His dark blue green eyes looked up and met mine with a glaze over them showing he was not fully awake yet. He gave me a sleepy smile and kissed my tummy. I started to play with his dark blonde hair, combing my fingers through the silky locks slowly. This is what no one else would ever see in Nik- his fragility, his love; the humanity that he only showed to me and his family. I relished these moments of peace between us. I felt fingers start to brush through the tangled mess that was my hair and turned my head to see Elijah watching us both with a fond smile. " Good morning, astin. Did you rest well?"

" Good morning Elijah, good morning Nik. I slept great now that you two are here." This made both of them smile as I snuggled in Elijah's arms for a bit longer before wiggling between the two Originals. Nik frowned playfully at my wiggling. " What is it love?"

"FFOOODDD!"

Both started to laugh, shaking their heads with grins still spread on their faces. " C'mon then Elskan. Let us get you a proper breakfast." They were both up in seconds as I rolled around with a childish grin on my face, on the bed. I was giggling but stopped when I heard silence. I sat up and saw that both Elijah and Nik were watching me with private smiles on their faces and were both in baggy sweatpants. They both were without shirts so I took the chance to admire my mates muscular physique. Nik was more lean than Elijah, but no less impressive with his toned arms and six back. Elijah was more broad, with wide set shoulders that led to powerful arms and a wide, expansive chest and a six pack as well. "See anything you like love?"

I snapped out of my daze, hopping I wasn't drooling at their delicious bodies and looked at Nik. He was wearing that cocky smirk of his that revealed one of his dimples. " Well of course I was. Am I not allowed to admire what is mine Nik?" His smirk changed to a wide grin as he walked over to me, as I was still on the bed, and leaned down, trapping me by putting his arms on either side of me. " You can admire me all you like, my love." I grinned and tilted my head up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He returned the kiss with fever and I moaned softly into him as I leaned more towards him. I felt one of his large palms spread across my back as he pulled me flush against him. I gasped as I felt my naked breasts press against his bare chest. I pulled away from his kiss gasping for air as he started to trail kisses along my jaw and throat. I saw over his shoulder that Elijah was watching my face like hawk, his eyes dark as his pupils had blown with arousal. "N-Nik, we have t-to go downstairs for b-breakfast."

He growled against my throat in protest, but then nipped my throat with blunt human teeth before pulling away to admire the hickey he left behind. He stood back up and I stood after him. He went to a dark oak wardrobe dresser and pulled out a long t-shirt. He held it out to me and I smiled as I slipped it on. It smelled like him and I knew that it would be my shirt now. I grinned at him cheekily after sliding it on and he quirked a brow at me in question. " It's my shirt now, Nik." He laughed and shook his head.

We went downstairs to see Bekah sitting at the kitchen counter in a silk sleep robe with Jeremy sitting beside her. I smiled as I saw my brother and went over to him and gave him a warm hug. " Hey Jere-bear!" Jeremy grinned at me and kissed my forehead, " Hey there sis. Sleep good?" I nodded as Elijah placed his hands on my hips, pulling me against his chest. Nik kissed bekah on the forehead and told her good morning before nodding to Jeremy. He went to the fridge and started pulling out things to make an omelet and a small fruit parfait.

I watched as he was focused on that and Bekah turned to me. " So, sister dear, shall we go shopping together?" I smiled as she called me sister. " Sure! That'd be great!" Elijah smiled and kissed my shoulder as Nik set a plate in front of me. It had a large omelet on it and a medium bowl layered with greek yogurt, sliced strawberries, blueberries, and topped with a bit of granola. " Thank you Nik, it looks delicious!" He grinned cheekily at me and went back to make one for Bekah as well. He quickly plated it and set it in front of Rebekah who smiled at him and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.

I smiled at the love between them- loving that Jeremy and I can be an **actual** family again. " How do you think Caroline and Bonnie will handle this?" I turned to face Jeremy who had a worried expression on his face. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. " Don't worry Jer. Whatever they think, we will still have family. We will have _each other_. I will **never** leave you." This made the Mikaelsons that were present smile. It was easy to tell that they loved seeing that family mattered to people still.

After that the rest of breakfast went swiftly. Bekah went up to her room, stating that she would leave me a a set of clothes to wear so I wouldn't have to wear the dress I wore last night again. I thanked her and she flashed me a grin as she pulled Jeremy up with her. I snickered at Jeremy's flushed face. I finished my breakfast and before I could take the plate to the sink Nik had it and was rinsing it off and placing it in the dishwasher. " Go on and get ready, Elskan." I smiled up at Elijah who had had an arm around me all breakfast.

When I had changed and freshened up I met up with Rebekah at the front door. We smiled to each other, linking arms and walking out. Nik had tossed me the keys to his Escalade and we had the full intention of using that trunk space. Elijah showed up and opened the doors for us and I smiled up at his taller frame. " Thank you 'Lijah." I pressed a kiss to his jaw and he held out a black credit card. " You almost left without that Astin." I took it and flashed him a more timid smile. 'It will take some getting used to for them to want me to use _their_ cards to get myself things instead of working for my clothing and all that.'


	5. Chapter 5- mini chapter!

**Thought I would give you an extra little tid bit ! It isn't much but I thought I would give you guys something a bit extra today.**

Elijah's P.O.V.

When I awoke I smiled seeing my sweet mate being so affectionate to Niklaus. It is so refreshing to see him like when he was human- when we were _all_ human. How we were blessed with such a beautiful, bright mate is beyond me. I will not ever leave her. She is joy, purity, and light. Something I no longer am and I will kill _anyone_ who tries to harm her, to snuff out her light. When she had looked up at me I loved the peaceful expression on her face. Her eyes still slightly droopy from slumber. This is a sight I will cherish for all of eternity, this feeling of peace and love and joy.

Niklaus P.O.V.

When I awoke, it was to the beautiful sight of my mate looking at me with a sleepy smile. I gave her a little grin back and kissed the soft and warm flesh of her stomach. I was close to purring as she started to play with my hair. This was a feeling that I have not had in so long. I wanted to basked in the radiant love she has for me. Whatever deity has seen me as somehow being worthy of this perfect being I will be thanking for the rest of eternity. She is such a radiant light of hope and love that it is almost blinding to me but I would not have it any other way.


End file.
